Adventures of Mei & Her Friends
by TeNsHi DrEaM
Summary: Mei is just an average girl with a sporty body and spirit. She loves Pokemon and adventure so she has always wanted to go on her own Pokemon Adventure,but her overprotective mom wouldn't let because of a certain incident... She goes out into the forest with her childhood friends and find an Egg. Would this Egg change her life forever? Would it make her wish come true? REVIEW!
1. A Twist of Her Life's Egg

** everyone,I just wanted to make this fanfiction because I felt like it so I hope you guys like it...**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

"Mom,I'll be going out to hang out with my friends okay?"I yelled from afar as my mom turned around.

"Sure sweetie,but be careful of Pokemons out there and makes sure you come back home for dinner!"she yelled back.

"Alright then,catch ya later!"I said as I ran outside with a cheerful smile.

_Hey there! I'm Mei Rosa! I've always loved adventures and Pokemon since when I was little,but my mom was too over protective of me to go on my own Pokemon adventure... Well,I'm 13 so I could've started my adventure 3 years ago,but you know how my mom feels._

_I've always wanted to become like my dad who was the Unova League Champion and a great Pokemon Trainer,but he was killed by a really angry Scolipede so that's when my mom didn't want me to go on my adventure. My mom used to be a very talented trainer too,but she retired after she got pregnat with me^^_

_Well,that's pretty much it and I hope you enjoy my life^^_

The warm sun touched lightly on my arms as I skipped along the soothing,spring air. I soon arrived at the Oran Berry tree where I used to play with my friends here since we were in Pre-School. Such good memories...

"Hey Nate,Hugh! Sorry for the long wait!"I apoligized with a smile.

"Nah it's alright Mei,anyways,ready for some fun?"Nate asked with a flashing grin.

"Yeah!"Hugh and I beamed as I pumped my fists up.

We searched around the forest for some Pokemon and found an Egg lying around in the middle of the forest.

"Woah,it's an Egg! I wonder why it's lying around in the middle of this forest..."Hugh said with wonder.

"Eh...dunno. What should we do with it?"Nate asked.

"Um...I think we should keep it!"I suggested with a smile.

"But aren't we not allow to have a Pokemon? I don't want to get in trouble with my mom...but I guess we could keep it as a pet since I have a Purrlion at my house,"Hugh said.

"But then who's going to keep it?"I asked.

We became silent for a second until I decided something with a sigh."You know...we shouldn't keep the Egg. The Egg must have a mother searching for it somewhere and what if the mother doesn't find it and we take selfishly for our selves...it wouldn't right..."I said.

"You're right. Our moms should be waiting for us. Let's head back,"Nate said as he walked home.

"Alright then,bye guys,"Hugh said as he waved while walking in the opposite direction.

I stood up and started walkng towards home,but suddenly stopped on my tracks when I heard a noise where the Egg was. I turned around and saw a man with long green hair with a white and grey cap with his hair tied in low. He picked up the Egg and strangely put his ear on the shell.

"I...don't believe it.."he gasped out as he turned towards me,"Very impressive for a girl like you to notice my presense..."

I cocked my head questioningly and asked,"Who are you?"

He chuckled and once again listened to the Egg."Why is she acting like this? What could be the cause? Anyways,my identity is none of your concerns. Take this Egg and raise it to its maximum and I will wait for you reach me..."he said as he disappeared with the Egg on the ground.

I was very confused and puzzled,but heard the man to raise the Egg. Something told me to take the Egg so I walked towards the Egg and picked it up and started walking towards home.

I studied its features and noticed that it was a evergreen color with a yellow line decorating the Egg elegantly. I haven't seen any kinds of Egg like this beautiful,but I decided to wait for it to hatch soon.

* * *

The screeching alarm clock made a horrible loud noise as I grogily stretched my arm towards the clock to slam the button.

I sat up and stretched my back and arm as I searched for my Egg. It was still laying on the pillow where I put and touched it to find it cold. I hugged it to share my warmth and slowly became warm as I carefully let go.

I went to the bathroom to wash myself and shower then change into my usual signature clothes. A white and pink visor cap and a navy blue sleeved white shirt with a pink tank top inside and flexible black leggings with a yellow ruffled skirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded in approvement and put the Egg inside my white and pink bag and hung over my shoulder as I sprinted outside.

"Sweetie,at least take a toast and milk before you go,"my mom said as I took the milk carton and a toast from her hands.

"Catch ya later mom!"I yelled as I ran out the door.

I quickly wolfed down my toast and drank the milk and crumpled the carton and threw it at a trash can from afar.

"Bullseye!"I cheered as the carton went inside with a 'thump.'

I arrived at a Pokemon Day Care where I helped my grandparents take care of the Pokemon. Our town didn't have a Pokemon Center so this place was like a Pokemon Center for trainers who visit here. I really enjoyed helping at my grandparent's day care so I came every single day to work there.

"Oh good morning sweet heart,there's a mountain of trainers who need their Pokemon healed so let's get to work,"my grandmother said.

"Rose,the Eggs need care right away! So hurry here and bring Mei,"my grandfather urgently yelled from afar.

"Pa! I'll help you just in a sec,"I yelled back as I quickly started take the trainer's Pokemon to get healed and helped my grandmother treat the Pokemon.

By 2:38 p.m.,all the trainers left their Pokemon in our care and it was finally peaceful in the day care. I always checked on my Egg and rubbed it with a towel,wetted with warm water and kept it warm.

"Dear,what do have there?"my grandmother asked.

"Oh um...I've been keeping this a secret since yesterday so Ma,tell Pa about this too,but don't tell mom yet because I'm going to tell it to her,"I said as I showed it to my grandmother in full view of the Egg.

"Oh my...what a beautiful Egg...where did you find this dear?"she asked/

"Me and my friends went to find Pokemon yesterday then we found this Egg and I kept it since the mother didn't comeback to get it,"I said,deciding not to tell the man part.

"Oh...what a poor Pokemon...you did the right thing Mei dear. It could've been eaten by predators or frozen to death,"she said with a soft smile.

My grandmother and I talked and talked until it was 8:47 p.m. and I packed all my stuffs before I walked outside the door to go home.

"Be careful of wild Pokemons Mei dear,have a safe trip home,"grandmother yelled from afar.

"Goodbye Mei sweet heart!"grandfather yelled with a big smile.

"Catch ya later Ma,Pa!"I shouted back as I started jogging home.

The cool breeze of the night calmed my spirit and the moonlight shone the pathway towards my house. Suddenly,I heard rustling in the bushes and I froze on my tracks to see what the sound was. A angry looking Venipede came out of the bush and screech with boiling anger as it shot out Poison Sting.

I screamed with horror and ducked my head to cover myself and shook with fear."Somebody help!"

My Egg accidently rolled out of my bag into the cold night and worstly,towards the Venipede. I desperately tried to get it back,but froze when the Venipede started shooting Poison Stings towards my Egg.

Without thinking,I lunged towards the Egg and covered with all my body to protect it from being harmed."I won't let you hurt my precious things again! Not when dad died!"

The Poison Stings were just inches away until the Egg glowed bright...

* * *

**Ooh! Please stay tuned for the next chapter^^**

**I hope you guys enjoyed...~**


	2. The New Born & Goodbyes

**Alright,here's the next chapter...**

**Enjoy..^^~**

* * *

My mind was all black when suddenly,something pushed me away from the attack and a small cry was heard.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a little snake-like pokemon,standing on its little two feet with a three pointed leafy tail. I blinked my eyes to re-think what happened.

"S-snivy..."it cried out in pain from the Poison Sting attack.

"Y-you...you hatched from the Egg didn't you?"I slowly asked.

The little pokemon looked back and smiled as it expected something from me. I looked at it puzzled and finally noticed that it wanted an order to attack.

"Well...I'm not really good with this stuff,but...do you know Tackle by any chance? It's the basic move and all..."I nervously said.

"Sniv! Snivy!"the Pokemon lunged towards the Venipede and slammed itself on the bug Pokemon as it fearfully scurried away where it came from.

"Whew...you really saved my butt there...I'm really grateful for that. So what are you anyways?"I asked.

"Snivy Sniv!"it said.

I slapped my forehead and wondered what it was until the Snivy started to glow purple,scrunching its face in pain.

"Oh no! You're poisoned! Let's take you to Ma right away!"I yelped as I carried the Pokemon in my arms to my grandparent's day care.

I finally arrived at the day care and had the Pokemon treated fast as I wrapped its injuries with linen cloth. The Pokemon was saved and I tended its wound with care as my grandparents watched me with a smile.

"Dear,don't you want to try going on your own adventure?"grandfather asked as I looked at him with a incredious look.

"Well,I would love to,but mom wouldn't let me so I have no choice..."I said with a sigh.

"Well,how about sneaking out on an adventure? What do you say dear? We'll have your mother held off and we'll help you with your adventure!"grandmother exclaimed with a gentle smile.

"R-really? Ma,Pa? You guy will let me do that?"I asked.

They both nodded and I literally jumped all over the place and scream with excitement and asked them when I should start. They told me I should start on Monday which was a good day to start since it was in two days!

"I'll have you sleep here for those days so your mother wouldn't see you sneaking out of town,dear,"grandmother said.

"I'll call your mother to tell her that you're sleeping with us here okay darling?"grandfather said with a flashing grin.

"YAY!"I screamed,shouting my lungs out with excitement.

"But first,you'll need to go to your house and pack up with all necessary things and come back here. I'll let you fly on Braviary,"grandfather said as he started walking outside as I followed out with him.

"Go Pokeball!"my granfather said as he summoned out a gigantic fierce bird.

"Screeeee!"Braviary screech as I climbed on him.

"To Mom's house Braviary!"I order as it took off to my house.

I did everything that I was told and flew back my grandparents and they were calling mom that I was sleeping here.

"Oh okay sweetie...alright,good night,"grandpa said as he hung up the phone.

"Alright dear,operation,sneaking out of town has started,"grandma said as I nodded with a sly grin.

* * *

The next day,I was woken up with a slight ticklish feeling on my nose and slowly opened my eyes to see the Pokemon from last night trying to wake me up.

"Good morning boy,"I said with a grogily whisper.

It frowned and shook its head that it wasn't a boy."Then,are you a girl?"

It nodded with a smile and tried to pull me off of bed and I just picked up the Pokemon and walked towards where my grandparents were.

"Good morning!"I said.

"Good morning"my grandparents greeted back.

"I have a quick question. What kind of Pokemon is this girl?"I asked,pointing towards the small Pokemon in my arms.

"It's a Snivy. I ws pretty surprised myself that you found a pretty un-common Pokemon around here,"grandpa said with a chuckle.

I slapped my forehead to find out how stupid I was when Snivy said her name the whole time.

"Well dear,today will be the last day that you'll ever see this town again until you've finished traveling around the whole Unova or maybe other regions haha. You better say bye to your friends here before you go and regret that you didn't see them for the last time,"they said in unision as I sweatdropped.

"Yeah,besides...they're my long time childhood friends. I would miss them...I'll go change first,"I said as I went upstair with Snivy in my arms.

I changed into my signature clothes and sprinted out the door while calling Nate and Hugh on the phone,outside where our usual tree was.

"So...what'd you wanna talk about Mei?"Nate asked.

"Yeah...it's like 8:30 a.m. in the morning too...ugh..."Hugh said with a heavy sigh.

I was silent for a second,but Snivy who was in my bag gave a slight nudge to me to encourage and I smiled at her as I decided to be a little more brave.

"I'm really sorry for calling you guys out a little early...I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm leaving,"I told them as they looked puzzled at me.

"What's ya mean you're leaving?"they asked in unision.

"I'm finally going on my Pokemon Adventure,"I simply said with a small smile.

It was very silent for a second until...this started.

"What! Where are you going?!"

"Don't you need a Pokemon to go out to the dangerous Pokemon world?!"

"Why all of a sudden are you going?!"

"Is your mom going mental all of a sudden?!"

"Uh...guys?"I called with a sweatdropped.

They kept on bombarding me with all these sudden question drove me crazy and I was about to explode any second.

"ALRIGHT,YOU GUYS SHOULD SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"I screeched angrily as it became very silent.

"Alright then,it's a pretty long story,but I'll only tell necessary things. First,I have a Pokemon. Secondly,I've had permission to go on my adventure from my grandparents,but my mom so please don't tell this to my mom until tomorrow afternoon which then on I'll be gone,"I said.

"Really?"Hugh said.

"Can we see your Pokemon right now?!"Nate asked excitedly.

"Ugh...Snivy,let's show yourself to these knuckleheads,"I said as Snivy jumped gracefully out of my bag.

"Sniv Sniv Snivy,"she said with a sly grin which is actually a smile.

"Oh my Zekrom it's a Snivy! Aww...you're so lucky Mei,"they both shouted in unision.

We hung out all day since it'll be the last time I'll see them today. We bidded each other goodbye as the sky got darker and walked to the day care where my grandparents were with Snivy on my shoulder.

I walked inside the bedroom as I changed into my pajamas and slipped into the warm bed with Snivy embraced.

I wonder what kind of adventures will await tomorrow...I can't wait to travel to all different kinds of places with Snivy!

* * *

**Yay! The adventure starts tomorrow!**

**Stay tuned^^**


	3. The Start of My Adventure w Snivy

**Hey everyone,let's get started with part 3^^**

* * *

I woke up early in the morning with a fresh shower and a delicious breakfeast along Snivy and dressed up into my signature clothes. I did my hair into signature twin buns and checked if I packed up everything in my bag.

"Sniv Snivy,"Snivy said as she handed me my visor cap.

"Oops! I almost forgot about my cap! Thanks Snivy you're a life saver heh heh,"I said with a smile.

"Dear,come here for a second,"grandma called as I walked up to her.

"This a Pokeball that keeps Pokemon inside this light hollow ball. You can enlarge it if you want to call out your Pokemon by just by pressing this button,"she said,pointing at the center of the ball as she gave me 5 more Pokeballs.

"Here,Snivy isn't actually yours yet if you didn't catch it yourself,"grandpa said,handing me a Pokeball.

I nervously grabbed the ball on my hand and closed my eyes to take a breath as Snivy jumped down my shoulder and walked at least 1 meter away from me.I turned sideways and kicked my leg up high and threw the Pokeball like baseball and hit Snivy directly as she got sucked in.

The ball shook at least 4 times until the ball made a click sound and stayed still.

"There you go,Snivy is all yours,"grandpa said.

I went up to pick up Snivy's Pokeball and press the button as I threw it up into the air.

"C'mon out Snivy!"I called out.

"Snivy!"she cried out as she appeared out of the red laser.

"Now this is a instruction manual of being a Pokemon Trainer and make sure to study while in your journey,"grandma said as she gave a booklet.

"Okay Ma,now can I please go and start my journey because my heart is aching so much to go that I can't take it anymore!"I said with a excited smile.

"Oh alright then,I'll miss you sweeite. Oh my! I almost forgot about something! Here's your new phone,"grandma said as she gave me a pink watch.

"Huh? It's just a watch..."I said.

"It's more than just a watch,it's the latest Xtransceiver that you can call or even video call and see the map on this little screen,"grandma explained.

"Ooh! Cool! So I can call you with this thing?"I asked.

"Yes dear. Now run along,you must be adventure-sick from all this nonsense. Be sure to be careful!"grandma said.

"Thank you so much Ma,Pa! I'll miss you guys so much! Catch ya later!~"I yelped as I sprinted outside the door.

"That last sentence never gets too old...don't you thinks so Rose?"grandpa asked.

"Yes. Of course Zach,"she said with a smile.

* * *

"Woah,Snivy! Wait up! You're really faster than I thought girl!"I laughed as Snivy jumped on my shoulder.

We were finally at the entrance into the forest and saw Hugh and Nate there surprisingly.

"Huh? Hugh,Nate,why are you guys here?!"I asked.

"We just came here to say goodbye to you...it's really to get separated from you since we're your best friends since Pre-School..."Nate said with a sigh.

"We're really going to miss you Mei...we promise that we'll follow you at our own adventures and meet up with you someday when we get older,"Hugh said with a small smile.

I was sad for a second,but soon forced out a big smile and patted on both of their shoulders.

"Remember the promise that we made when we were 6? That promise will always be in our hearts until the world ends and it will become true,"I said,hugging both of them.

"Oh yeah...The promise that we'll be together forever and make our wishes come true becoming the strongest Pokemon Trainers..."Nate said with a gentle smile.

"Of course,"Hugh said with a thumbs up.

"Snivy Sniv,"Snivy said.

"Well,I'll be going now. Catch ya later!~"I said as I sprinted off into the forest.

I turned my head around to see their last faces,smiling at me while yelling me goodbye. I whipped my head back straight and started on my adventure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Asperta City...hmm...that will be our next stop! Snivy,I heard that there's a gym there so we should go get a gym badge from there!"I yelped with excitement as Snivy sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah,you're right. I barely even know you that well...Well,you said that you know only Tackle right? Should've expected that from just a hatched Pokemon..."I said as I thought about what to do.

"Snivy,how about training?! We can practice your moves and skills so we can get to know each other!"I suggested with a slight excited jump.

"Snivy!"she cried out with agreement.

"Alright then."

We found a open part of forest and settled there for camp. I seemed to get out of shape these days so I decided to do daily stretches and do running everyday.

"Alright then,hmm...let's use Tackle on that rock!"I said,pointing at a giant boulder.

"Snivy! Snivy...Sniv!"she lunged towards the rock with full speed and barely cracked the rock.

"Ugh...this isn't right. Let's train more on your Tackle until it can break that huge thingy magingy rock and work on your speed since in that range,you won't be able to dodge an attack when you can't control it,"I told Snivy as it nodded in response.

While Snivy kept on tackling the huge boulder,I read the booklet that my grandmother gave me. To my surprise,it was really helpful! I got to learn about Double Battles,Tag Team Battles,and Combination of moves. It was so interesting that I couldn't stop reading it.

I checked to see Snivy if she made any improvements and saw the boulder almost cracking.

"Great job Snivy! Keep up the good progress!"I yelled with encouragement.

"Sniv...vy,Snivy Sniv!"she yelled back with a huff of breath and tackled the boulder.

I was already half-way done with the booklet until I heard a rumble of a breaking rock. I checked Snivy to see if she did it and it was true. She did it.

"Snivy! Snivy!"she yelped out with a happy grin.

"Great job! Now let's rest now since it's getting dark. You hungry?"I asked.

"Sniv,"she said with a nod.

We ate dinner and went inside the tent to sleep. Snivy snuggled against me in the sleeping bag as I embraced with warmth.

"You did a great job..."I whispered as I welcomed the peaceful darkness...

* * *

**Stay tuned~**


	4. Purloin's Battle With Beartic!

**Hi everyone,here's the next chapter^^**

* * *

I grogily opened my eyes and clashed with the bright sunlight and saw Snivy sleeping in my arms. I smiled and slowly stood up and walked outside to take a deep breath of the fresh forest air. I changed into my signature clothes and did basic stretches to help me keep in shape everyday.

"Snivy Sniv..."Snivy yawned as she crawled out of the tent.

"Morning Snivy! Wanna do some jogs for a morning exercise with me?"I offered.

"Sniv,"she said,nodding in agreement.

We jogged for some time in the forest and took a break at a river which we found while were running along.

"Whew,that was some exercise. Take a lot of drink of water Snivy,because we're going all the way back again,"I said with a playful wink.

"Snivy..."she moaned as we jogged all the way back to our campsite.

"Huh? Who's inside the tent?"I asked as I carefully walked over to our moving tent.

"Purrrlion Purr Purrr,"a Purrloin sneakily walked out of the tent with a shocked look on its face when it was about to steal our food.

"Oh no! Snivy quick,use Tackle on Purrloin before it gets away with our stuff!"I commanded.

"Sniv...vy!"she charged with great speed.

"Purr~ Purr!"the Purrloin dodged with ease with its nimble body and back flipped away as Snivy was dumbfounded.

"Hmm...that Purrlion is pretty cool. It's soooo CUUUTE also! Snivy,let's catch that Purrloin! Use Tackle Snivy!"I ordered,determined to catch the ninja cat.

"Sniv!"she lunged towards the Purrloin swiftly and soon was near Purrlion.

I already knew what Purrloin was going to do.

"Now,cancel out Tackle and jump as high as you can with Purrloin!"I said as it did exactly as I predicted.

"Purrloin loin!"the shocked Purrloin tried to get to the land as it squirmed in the air.

"Now do it!"I yelled with excitement.

"Sniv...vy!"she suddenly extended vines out of her yellow leafy collar and whipped her down into the hard earthy ground.

"Purrrloin!"it cried out as it smashed on to the ground.

"Woah! What was that Snivy?! I think that was Vine Whip!"I beamed with excitement.

"Snivy!"she smiled as she landed on the ground gracefully.

"Now let's catch that Purrloin! Use Tackle full power!"I said,pointing at the Purrloin.

Snivy charged towards the Purrloin who was getting up and slammed her whole body into her harshly.

"Purr!"it cried out in pain as it got knocked down again.

"Now,let's finish it with Vine Whip!"I said with a confident wink.

"Sniv...vy!"she extended out her vines and whipped the Purrloin until it was damaged badly.

"Alright! Let's go Pokeball!"I threw the Pokeball with my baseball position and hit Purrloin directly as I saw it get sucked in.

It shook a few times then it made a click sound and stayed still just how I wanted it to be.

"Woo hoo! I caught a Purrloin!"I cried out with victorious wink as Snivy cheered along with me.

It was a long day catching my own Purrloin and we continued to travel to Asperta City for my first gym badge. The whispering wind felt like it was guiding me and I took a deep breath to relax as I smelled the fresh lush forest.

Snivy and I were walking along our way until I saw a little boy with mysterious indigo eyes and messily spiked up red hair came to view in the middle of the path.

"Hi there,what are you doing alone in this forest?"I asked him from afar.

He just got startled and started to back away as I got closer.

"Don't worry,I'm not a bad person! I'm Mei and this is Snivy!"I smiled at him cheerfully.

The little boy didn't say anything and just giggled as he disappeared into the forest. I was very puzzled,but just decided to continue on my way. The sky became dark as hours went by and we decided to search for a place to camp.

"Hmm...Snivy,could you go out to find a place to settle?"I asked the grass snake.

"Sniv,"she answered with a nod and ran off into the forest.

I sat down and waited for her to come back,but was interupted by a rustle in the bushes. I warily walked towards the sound and a angry looking Beartic came crawling out of the bushes.

"Easy there...I mean no harm to you mister Beartic...so please don't get angry all of a sudden,"I slowly said as I backed away from the giant bear.

"Bear! TIIIC!"the angry Beartic charged towards me as I quickly dodged the sudden charge.

"I don't know if she could do anything to that angry Beartic,but I guess it won't hurt to try! Let's go Purrloin!"I summoned out my Purrloin as it positioned into battle.

"Bear...TIC!"the Beartic lunged at us to use Focus Punch as I quickly asked the Purrloin what it could do.

"Alright then,use Copy Cat!"I ordered as the Purrloin charged energy into its paws.

I was starting to grow desperate as the Beartic got closer and closer so I thought of an idea that could dodge the Beartic,but also could power up the Focus Punch.

"Purrloin look! There's a fat juicy mouse up in the sky! Go catch it!"I said as I pointed towards the night sky.

"Purrrr!"Purrloin jumped up high as the Beartic followed and that was my chance.

"Now! Punch Beartic!"I shouted.

Purrloin shot her gaze at the jumping Beartic as she punched the Beartic that was moving fast towards her. I used that Beartic's speed to strengthen the Focus Punch and it was super effective too.

The Beartic crashed down to the earth as Purrloin nimbly landed on the ground with no sound. The Beartic was out cold and I used this chance to capture the Beartic. Not only the Beartic was powerful,but it had speed to add into his strength. I'll have to train him to control his speed.

"Look Purrloin,we caught a new friend!"I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Purrr~ Purr Purrloin,"she said as she rubbed against my leg.

"Nice job,I'd never knew that you could win a Beartic,but you really did it! You deserve a good rest,"I praised as I summoned back the cat into the Pokeball.

"Sniv! Snivy!"Snivy called out from the tree.

"Oh hey Snivy! Purrloin and I caught a new friend and it's a Beartic! So did you find a place to stay?"I asked as the Snivy nodded with a smile.

We finally arrived at open field where you can see the full moon brightly with a nice breeze. I soon introduced Beartic to Snivy and he seemed to be still angry about something,but shrugged it off as he soon fell asleep.

I stretched and did an evening jog before I went to sleep. I let my hair down and laid down on my sleeping bag with Snivy by my side cuddling next to me.

I suddenly remembered about Beartic and returned him and laid down once again to sleep.

I couldn't wait to get up next morning to continue my journey and I thought of a lot of excitements that would await in the future.


End file.
